Unusual Friendship
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Dean was saved from the house fire by something very unusual, now their best friend and stay close together whenever John leaves on a hunt. follow as Dean protects Sam and Deans best friend protects then. Rated T for violence and lauguage, Wolf Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was getting tired his little boy moving slower as the smoke circles around him, his lungs burning as he choked. He just wanted to sleep for a little, Dean heard his father calling for him in the background Sammy crying. Then there was a sharp pain in his shoulder as something started to drag his limp body out to safety.

John was holding Sam to his chest standing as close to the house as he could calling Deans name. His heart pounding in his chest thoughts of losing his son along with Mary Plaguing his mind, but then he saw something moving in the fire. "Dean!" he shouted as a dog walked out of the fire pulling Dean out with him.

That's how it started John kept the dog which turned out to be a Grey Wolf puppy. John loved the wolf for saving his son, John also let Dean name him when he got back from the hospital and right away Dean said "Castiel." John then started going after what killed his wife, and anything else that threatened his family.

Its been six years since that night and Dean was watching Sam as he played on the jungle gym in the park near the motel. Castiel was next to Dean sitting on the floor, his bright blue eyes watching Sam as he ran around. Castiel then saw something out of the corner of his eye, his head snapped around. He stood sniffing in that direction when he saw a man with black eyes start walking toward them.

Castiel started to growl low his teeth shown as warning. Dean looked down at him "What is it boy?" he ask looking in the direction Cas was, the only thing he saw was some guy walking toward him. Dean stood standing next to Cas, as the man got closer Castiel started barking ears bent back ready to attack.

The mans smile was sly and evil as his eyes turned black, Dean gasped and bolted for Sam. "Sam!" he shouted, Sam looked toward him frowning at how his brother looked. Dean grabbed Sam's hand pulling him away "We're leaving" he said firmly jogging toward the motel Sam trying to keep up looking for Cas.

"Dean... where's Cas?" he asked and Dean stopped Dead looking toward the bench he was sitting at. Castiel was in the same spot growling at the demon in front of him.

Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could "Cas" he yelled. Castiel slowly stood straight and slowly backed away from him. Once he thought he was far enough he turn and started to run but something snagged his back leg and pulled him back. Dean heard Cas cry out in pain, "Castiel!" Dan shouted "Stay here" he told Sam before running to Castiel's side.

Castiel bit whatever unseen force was behind him as Dean got thrown back by the demon, "Well well well, what have we here?" he said looking to Cas "no regular wolf would be able to harm or even see a hell hound" he said grabbing Dean by the throat holding him in the air. Castiel barked deep and loud at him ears flattened.

"_Put him down" _a deep gravely voice said.

The demon took a step back "What God has to much free time" he laughed.

"Dean!" John yelled causing the demons head to snap around.

For a split second Castiels eyes narrowed before he launched forward his jaw closing around the demons throat. Dean fell to the ground choking and grasping at his throat. John stood frozen never has he seen Castiel attack someone like this. Castiel jerked his head ripping flesh, blood soaking his fur the demon push at him. Castiels jaws locked ripping more and more of his throat out before back smoke flowed out of the man mouth. Once the man went limp Castiel pulled away stepping back the tasted of blood covering his mouth, he walked away from the body his stomach aching from the taste of human blood. Unable to hold back he threw up, his back arched as his body shook all four legs going weak.

John rushed over to Dean checking his son "Dean, Dean look at me are you alright?" he said holding his son close.

"Dad I'm fine okay" he said reassuring his dad then he sat up "Sammy!" he said looking to were he left Sam. Sam was turned around looking towards the motel. He sighed in relief looking back to his father who pulled him into a hug. Castiel slowly walked over to them just reaching Johns side before clasping with a whine.

John turned to the sound to find Castiel covered in blood, "Dean go get Sam and get in the car" he said watching as Dean ran and got his brother. John then picked up Castiel and Carefully put him in the backseat. "Dean you seat in the back with Cas. Sam up front with me" he said.

~o~

Castiel slowly woke when he felt something warm slowly cover the bottom half of his body, he flinch a little before opening his eyes to find John lowering him down into the bathtub. "Hey Cas it's okay" he said pouring water over his back, Castiel shivered a little at the feeling. Dean walked into the bathroom with the pet soap and handed it to his father before kneeling next to the tub.

Dean ran his hand through Cas' wet fur as John started to wash the blood out of his fur. Castiel looking up so John could get him clean quicker, Dean smiled scratching his head. Castiel started wagging his tail hitting Dean with water causing the boy to laugh. John smiled he almost forgot what Deans laugh sounded like.

John rinsed Cas' fur watching as it turned from red to white "Looks like your all done buddy" John said. Castiel looked at him and then started to pant showing his red mouth. "Oh okay Dean go get his tooth brush" he said. After a moment Dean came back handing his dad the tooth brush.

After Castiel was fully clean John tucked Dean in for bed, Sam already silently snoring in the other bed. Once John left Dean sat up and looked at Cas on the floor "Cas" he said watching as the wolf looked up at him. Dean patted the bed "Come on boy up here come on" he said, Castiel jumped up on the bed laying down in Deans lap. Dean scratch his head and behind his ear "Cas?" he said "Was that you who told the demon to put me down?" he asked and Castiels head snapped around staring at him. "It was wasn't it" he said smiling "This is awesome am I like a superhero or something?" he said.

"_Dean please be realistic" _ Castiel said.

Dean's mouth hung open in shock "Okay so if I don't have superpowers how can I hear you?" he asked and Castiel sat up placing his paw on Deans shoulder. Dean looked at his shoulder lifting his sleeve up to find a scar from were Castiel bit him to save him from the fire. Dean then looked to Cas and nodded"I get it.. I think" he said.

"_I am a surprised as you Dean"_ he said _"I was not expecting you to be able_ _to hear me"_ he said tilting his head.

Dean smiled cupping the dogs head with both hands "Well I'm glad I can talk to you" he said laying back down yawning.

"_Dean you mustn't tell anyone about this" _he said knowing Dean wouldn't tell his father with the thought he might kill Cas thinking he was a monster. Castiel yawned himself before placing his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

~o~

Castiel was the first one up as usual walking out to where John was a sleep, slowly walking over to the small kitchen area knowing the coffee bolt was prepared stood on his back legs pressing the button to turn it on. He then went back into the boys room carefully jumping up on Deans bed walking up to where his head was. He stood there for a moment watching how peaceful he looked, his thoughts were interrupted by the coffee machine beeping to signal it was finished. Castiel then started to lick at Deans face waking the boy up.

"Oh gross come on Cas" he said laughing a wiping at his face. Castiel panted wagging his tail in excitement, he then jumped off Deans bed a ran to Sam's waking the smaller boy in the same way. Once the boys were awake they went to John and all jumped on the bed waking him up with laughter.

Castiel stood back watching the family have one of those rare moments of happiness were John was laughing and smiling with his boys. John notice Castiels dazed look and pause looking to the dog. "Come on buy come here" he said and Castiel jump up on the bed allowing Sam to wrap him in a hug as Dean and John scratched his head. John smiled at him and Castiel jumped on him and started licking his face, John laughed pushing Cas off and getting up "Alright who wants breakfast?" he asked and both boy yell "Me!" and ran to the table.

John gave them their cereal then put a raw steak on a plate for Cas placing it in front of him. Castiel looked down at the meat knowing it was a reward for saving Dean since it was bigger than usual, Castiels stomach flipped at the smell and he pushed it away back to John. Dean notice and got up kneeling next to Cas petting him slowly, "What the matter Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiels body clenched as the taste of human blood entered his mouth through memory, Castiel turned away his legs weak as he tried to walk away unable to stand. John caught him just as he fell, Dean stood worried "Dad whats wrong with him?" he asked.

John looked down at the wolf in his arms "I'm not sure Dean" he said carefully placing Cas on his bed. Dean hung his head sorrow filling his heart, his beat friend was sick and he didn't no why.

~o~

Little short I know but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. heat of the moment

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to find a light pressure on his stomach, when he looked down he saw Sam asleep. His head just resting near Castiel's stomach, Castiel looked around the room to find it empty. John must be on a hunt but wheres Dean? Cas carefully jumped off the bed realizing he was on Sam's bed, he slowly walked out of the room to look for Dean and John. When he didn't find either of them he started to panic.

"_Dean?" _he called hoping he could hear him; when no one answered Castiel went over to the window and stood on his back legs to see if they were outside. His heart calmed when he saw John standing in front of the Impala with Dean next to him talking to someone. The man was a little older then John, he was also wearing a trucker hat.

Dean kicked at the ground not really listening to his Dad talking, _"Dean" _he heard come from behind him. When he turned he saw something go into the alley, he looked to his father and not wanting to interrupted he slowly walked toward the alleyway. Once at the entrance he stared into the darkness for a moment, _"Dean" _he heard again. He squinted trying to see if anyone was there, "Hello?" he said taking a step forward before something grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the alleyway.

Castiel watched as Dean walk out of view, wondering what the boy was doing Castiel walked over to the door scratching at the bottom trying to get out. Then Castiel's nose picked up a scent he didn't know and he felt like something was wrong. His ears twitched when he heard a faint scream only his acute hearing could pick up; John was unaware of the sound. Castiel knew that scream that was Dean, he ran to the window trying to get Johns attention, knowing he couldn't bark in the motel room. Castiel ran to the other end of the room before charging at the window full speed, he jumped into the air hitting the window causing it to shatter; When he landed glass pierced his skin.

John jumped back looking as shocked as his friend did, he watched Castiel run off into the alley. John looked to his friend before noticing Dean was gone John took off after the Dog.

When Castiel entered the alleyway he saw Dean on the ground not moving, he slowly walked over to the boy. _"Dean?" _he asked his voice shaking as he placed a paw on his shoulder. Dean flinched and curled into himself, Castiel whined at the motion before he heard something shuffle in the alley way turning and growling ears flat against his skull _"Show yourself!" _he saw a person step out of the shadows. Castiel was about to attack when John ran into the alleyway heading straight for Dean, his friend behind him.

"Dean!" John said carefully grabbing his son who wrapped his arms around his father trembling in his arms. His friend went to see if Dean was alright when Castiel turned to him growling low. He jumped back knowing why the wolf was acting this way, "Castiel!" John yelled.

"No John it's okay, he doesn't know me he's just trying to protect your boy" he said walking to the door to open it for John.

Dean was asleep when John checked his body; there were no injury's except for a few cuts and bruises. Bobby was sitting at the table watching Castiel pace back and forth, he thought it was a very human thing to do as if the dog was mad at himself. Bobby was snapped from thought when John came back into the room sighing, Castiel also froze to listen.

"Hows he doing?" Bobby asked.

John sighed sitting down on his bed " He's fine just a little shaken up" he said.

Bobby nodded "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack" he said "I'll be in the next room over" he said walking to the door, Castiel quickly walked in front of him putting a paw on his hip. Bobby gave the dog a faint smile knowing that Cas now trusted him.

Once Bobby left Castiel went to lay with Dean, but was stopped by John. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight Cas" he said walking over to his bed, Castiel looked at Deans door but obeyed and followed John to his bed and curled up in his lap.

~o~

Castiel woke up and John was already up packing his bag, Sam and Dean must be up packing their stuff he thought as he walked into the boys room to find they weren't there. Castiel then ran to John sniffing around looking out the broken window wondering if they were in the car. Then John grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the door and into the car.

Castiel pulled against him whining, he tried to go back to look for Dean but John put him in the car and locked him in. Dean was sitting in Bobby's car in the parking lot over watching Cas fight against his dad. Once his dad drove of Dean looked down as tears began to blur his vision, wiping his eye's quickly with his sleeve. Bobby placed a Gentle hand on the boys shoulder "It's alright kiddo it's only for a few weeks he'll be fine" Bobby said trying to comfort the boy.

Castiel sat staring out the window of the Impala, he turned when he felt Johns hand on his head. "Look boy I don't know if you can understand me or not but..." John sigh putting his hand back on the steering wheel. "I don't want you to... think this is some sort of punishment or something..." Castiel walked across the seat to lay on Johns lap, "It's just I can't stand if Dean or Sam were to get hurt again" he said his voice breaking at the end, Castiel felt John's pain and sat up looking at John. John wiped is eyes and looked to Cas then the rode, Castiel leaned forward licking Johns face. John laughed lightly pushing Cas away "Okay, okay I get it" he said smiling "You truly are an unusual wolf" he said with a laugh Castiel barked in response.

~o~

Sam quickly ran into Bobby's house looking around as his curiosity set in, Dean on the other hand walked in slowly placing his bag down. Sam ran over to his brother pulling his hand "Look at this Dean!" he said pulling Dean toward the study.

"Sam stop" he said but Sam didn't hear him and kept pulling him. Dean soon turned his sorrow into anger just like he's seen his father do "Sam I said stop!" he shouted violently pulling his arm back. Sam fell backwards terror filling his eyes as Dean glared down at him; Dean was about to say something but just shook his head and walked away.

Bobby rushed to Sam's side helping the frightened boy to his feet, Sam wiped his eyes sniffling a little "I just wanted to show him something" he said quietly.

Bobby sighed "I know son" he said rubbing the boys back "He's just a little upset right now" he said.

"Why?" Sam asked "Because of that stupid dog" he said.

"You take that back!" Dean warned pushing his little brother.

"Boys please" Bobby begged.

"Well it's true his a worthless mutt!" Sam yelled pushing Dean back.

Bobby already knew that was a bad idea. Dean knocked Sam to the ground glaring down at him "If it weren't for that worthless mutt I wouldn't be here!" Dean shouted standing over Sam " Is that what you want Sammy? Do you wish I had died in that fire?" Dean asked.

"Yes along with you dumb dog!" Sam shouted out of anger immediately regretting his answer. Dean looked down at his baby brother in shock as tears filled his eyes as he walked off. "Dean wait please I... I didn't mean it!" he said watching his brother walk outside.

~o~

John and Castiel moved slowly through the abandoned warehouse looking around every corner; John held his machete tight in his fist. Castiel could smell the vampires blood all over the place, making a mental note that he mustn't bite any one. After a while John sighed in frustration, it's been almost two hours and no sign of anyone. He was about to give up when someone kicked Cas across the room, "Castiel!" John shouted before looking at the person in front of him.

"Oh was that your mutt" the woman chimed with a smile, "I have to say John I thought you'd be bigger" she laughed looking him up and down.

Castiel slowly stood growling and barring his teeth "Castiel no!" John said eyes not leaving to woman in front of him.

She laughed looking at the dog "I heard about you" she said "Castiel right? You were so powerful " she said sighing "Now look at you taking orders from a pathetic human"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion before he saw the small vile attached to her belt, he knew it was filled with the blood of a vampire. He now realized this was a trap, she was an angel sent here to find the Winchesters. Castiel quickly charged at her "Cas no!" John yelled, Castiel jumped on top of her knocking her to the ground and quickly place a paw on her forehead. He quickly chanted something to her before her body exploded with a bright light, after the light dimmed Castiel lead John back to the car.

John sat there for a moment before Castiel Barking brought him back to reality "What the fuck was that?" he asked looking toward the dog. Castiel looked at him with a very strange face, John swears if the dog were human he'd be worried. "That wasn't a vamp was it?" his said and Castiel Barked in response. John just nodded and started the car, looks like they'll be home early.

~o~

Bobby walked outside to where Dean was sitting on top of one of the cars "How you holding up?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head looking up at the stars "He's such a brat" he sighed.

Bobby nodded leaning against the car looking up with Dean "You know he didn't mean it" Bobby said "He just said what would hurt you the most."

Dean sighed and nodded "I know its just." he paused "He doesn't understand" he said jumping down from the car.

Bobby tilted his head "Understand what?" he asked looking down at the boy.

Dean turned and looked up at him "The bond between me and Cas" he said like it was obvious as he walked away from Bobby and back inside. Bobby stood there for a moment longer looking at the sky, then he heard the phone ring from inside.

When he got back inside he was just in time to pick the phone up before the person hung up, "Hello" he said.

"Hey Bobby"

"John?" he asked.

"hey.. um looks like I'm heading back early I should be home in a few days" he said "Let me know if anything happens between my point and yours." he said.

"Yeah sure"

"How are Sam, and Dean"

Bobby sighed "Fine they just got into a fight, but they'll be fine..." Bobby jumped when Dean ran into the room crying his eyes out. "John can you hold on. What is it boy"

"B..Bobby I.. I can't find Sammy, I think he ran away and it's all my fault!" he cried tears falling down his face as he ran out the front door to look for his brother.

"Shit!" Bobby curse hanging up the phone and running after the boy.

~o~

So sorry for the long wait, but I had some test at school and just had no time to type :(

Still I hope you enjoyed reading, please review.


	3. Stanger

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~o~

Dean ran as fast as his legs would carry him. When he got to the road opening, he saw Sam walking in the middle of the road about a mile o

"Sam!" he yelled running after him. Dean ran into Sam and wrapped his arms around him "Oh god Sammy," he breathed petting his brothers hair before pulling back.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he shouted. "I don't care if the fucking house is on fire. You stay near me at all times; got it!" he said whispering the curse word in case Bobby was near. Dean gave a light smile "I love you, Sammy" he said pulling him into another hug.

"I love you too, Dean" he said nuzzling closer to his brother. "Dean your cold," he said.

"Yeah I know."

"Dean?" he said pushing at his brother, "Dean!"

"Okay, okay what"

"There's a truck!" he yelled.

Dean turned and froze as the truck came closer. He turned and wrapped his arms around Sam, waiting for the impact, but then he felt like he was flying, like he was warm and safe. Dean looked up to find a man looking down at him; he was young but had stubble on his chin. His eyes were so blue, Dean felt like he was falling into them, drowning. Yet he also felt like he knew these deep blue eyes. The man carefully placed them down, and for the first time Dean noticed Sam had passed out.

"Are you alright Dean?" the man asked in a deep, calm voice.

Dean looked at him; he knew that voice, "Castiel?" he said giving a small nod. Dean clenched his fists tight. "What are you?" he asked in a firm tone as he moved in front of Sam.

"Dean, please" he said, his knees shifting in the dirt.

"No!" Dean shouted "What are you! What do you want!"

"I'm an ang..." Castiel paused and thought about what the other angel had said. She was right. He was no longer as strong as he once was, and he felt himself growing continually weaker. "I'm your guardian," he said with a sad tone.

Dean seemed to relax "Like an angel?" he asked.

Castiel smiled, "No, I'm much weaker than an angel," he said as a breeze blow by causing Dean to shiver. "But I do know one angel who is very sweet and kind," he said as he removed his trench coat.

Dean tilted his head "Who?" he asked, watching warily as Castiel wrapped the coat around him.

"Oh, let's see, what was her name again...?" he said smiling up at Dean. "Mary," he said. "That's what it was, Mary Winchester."

Dean's eyes widened, "You know my mom?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Castiel said leaning over to Sam. "She said that she had two very beautiful sons named Dean and Sam." He press two fingers to Sam's temple, and the boy disappeared.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

"He is okay," Castiel reassured the boy. "He's with Bobby."

Dean looked up into those blue, blue eye's, "Can you tell me about her?" he asked.

Castiel lifted Dean into his arms. "Well…" He began as he started to walk towards Bobby's, "She is very beautiful and is always looking after the younger angels." He smiled when Dean rested his head on his shoulder. "And she's always talking about how she's worried about her son's, and how she misses them more than anything."

Dean shifted a little pulling the coat tighter around him as the wind blew harder, "Doesn't she watch over us?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes, but she says it's not the same as being down here with you and your father." Dean hummed as he fell asleep, his warm breath ghosting over Castiel's neck. Castiel looked down at the boy and smiled contentedly. "Sweet dreams Dean," he whispered.

"Hey!" he heard someone yell.

Castiel looked up and saw Bobby standing there. "Hello," he said as he approach the older man. "I found him by the side of the road." he explained looking to Dean. "He was crying about how he lost his brother, Sam"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah kid got all worried when his brother just fell asleep in one of the trucks." He laughed, reaching for the boy, "Thanks for bringing him back this way."

Castiel handed Dean to Bobby, "You don't need to thank me."

Bobby held Dean close. "Little guy's out like a light," he said. Dean's noise and cheeks were rosy from the cold. "Do you want your coat...?" Bobby looked up to find no one there, Shrugging, he spoke softly to the sleeping boy, "Come on, let's get inside before I freeze my ass off."

~o~

Castiel paced in the motel parking lot, once again in wolf form. _"__You called__,__"_ a voice said from behind him.

Castiel turned around to find a tan wolf a little bigger then himself. _"__I need you help Gabriel__,__"_ he said.

Gabriel moved closer to his brother and asked, _"Why__,__ what's happened?"_

Castiel looked down. _"I __am__ becoming weak__er__,__"_ he said, disappointment filled his voice. _"I can no __longer sense our own__,__"_he looked up at his brother,_ "And I fear __John will soon find out the __truth.__"_

Gabriel rubbed his muzzle against Castiel's to comfort him and said, _"__Everything will be __fine__. __Mary__ has __asked you to do this__,__ therefore you are safe from __harm__'__s__ way__.__"_ He stepped back to look into Castiel's eye's.

"Cas!" John yelled.

Castiel turned his head to where John was, then back to the now empty space where his brother had been. He sighed before turning and running up to John. "There you are," he said kneeling to scratch his head. "Come on boy we're almost home, but first I need some sleep," he said standing the open the door.

Castiel walked into the room and searched it just as John opened the door to the room. Once his search was complete he walked over to John who was sitting on the bed. John yawned as Castiel rested his head on his knee and looked up at him. John smiled, scratching behind Castiel's ear, "What?" Castiel yawned before jumping up onto the bed, "Yeah I agree" John said.

~o~


	4. Just a little spooked

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to review

~o~

Castiel waited by the car as John grabbed the rest of his things. He closed his eyes as a cool breeze brushed through his fur.

"_Castiel," _a firm voice said next to him.

Castiel's eyes shot open, and he turned to find Zachariah by his side.

"_You have disobeyed us once again!" _

Castiel tilted his head, _"But Sir, Dean was in danger," _he said.

Zachariah growled and snapped at Castiel, _"It doesn't matter!" _he snarled, _"he is not to know about what you are! I've already had to erase his memory twice now!" _

Castiel thought for a moment as he took a step away from the snow white wolf. He growled as he realized what had happened to Dean that night. "_You…it was you in the alleyway that night!" _he barked at his Alpha. _"How dare you!" _he let out a yelp as Zach bit his throat.

Zachariah forced Castiel to the ground. _"Do not talk back to me!" _he snarled, _"your are to be obedient, and listen to your orders!" _

Castiel whined as he felt teeth dig into his flesh, and a strong paw press into his side. He let out a high pitched whimper as he felt his ribs crack under the presser, _"Yes sir." _

"Castiel!" John yelled as he exited the room. He was terrified when he saw Castiel on the ground, and another wolf had its jaws around his neck.

Zachariah backed away from the wounded wolf. _"Don't disobey us again Castiel, or I will drag you back to heaven for the new 'How to train you dog' course we have," _he snickered before running off.

John ran over to Castiel, who was slowly getting to his paws. He knelt down, "Hey, hey easy there buddy," he said petting Castiel back as he fell back to the hard ground.

He whined and whimpered as he looked up at John. His eyes were pleading and desperate. Why was he in so much pain? He should have healed by now. This sent Castiel into a state of panic; was he really losing his grace?

John's frown deepened. "It'll be okay buddy," he said, "I know someone who will getcha patch up in no time." John put the rest of the bags in the car, not wanting to cause Cas pain until he was ready to go.

When John got back from returning the key, he saw a little girl sitting next to Castiel.

She scratched his head softly as he whined, "Don't cry, everything will be okay," she said trying to sooth the poor dog.

"Excuse me?" John said as he got closer. "Can I help you little girl?"

She smiled up at him, "Is this your doggie?" she asked.

John simply nodded as he looked down at her.

She looked back at Cas. "He seemed lonely, and he was crying," she said before looking back up at John. "I thought I'd come and be his friend," she chirped happily.

John laughed and crouched down. "Well that was very nice of you, and I think Castiel is thankful."

She giggled, "That's a funny name for a doggie."

John chuckled, "You think so? My son named him."

She smiled and was about to ask something when a women ran over to them.

"Katie!" The woman, who John guessed was her mother yelled, "What have I told you about running off!" She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I just wanted to pet the pretty doggie!" she cried.

The mother took one look at Castiel and gasped taking a step back.

John stood up. "No, its okay; he's perfectly harmless," he said. "He's friendly when you get to know him it's just... he's hurt right now."

Her frowned deepened, "What happened?" she asked.

John looked down at the wolf and sighed, "I don't really know," he said looking back up at her. "I came out of my room to find him on the ground with another wo…dog biting at his throat."

Her brow frowned in confusion. "But, he's a wolf," she said "He should have been able to kill it or at least fight it off."

John nodded, "Like I said, harmless," he sighed. "The only time I've ever seen him attack someone is if they tried and hurt my sons." He shook his head. "Look, it was nice meeting you, but I really need to get him to a vet," he said.

"Wait!" she said stepping forward. "A regular vet will just call to zoo."

"Oh, but can you help me?" he asked.

"She's the zoo doctor," Katie said, "she makes all the lions and bears feel better."

John smiled. "Oh my," he said causing the little girl to laugh. He looked up at her mother. "If you could help that would be great."

She nodded and knelt down next to Castiel, she went to touch he side, but he started to growl low in his throat. She tilted he head; she knew he wasn't threatening her, only warning. "Now is that anyway to treat the woman about to help you?" she asked. She put her hand near his nose so he could sniff her.

Castiel quickly took in the scent of the women. She smelt sweet, like some kind of ripe fruit. Castiel loved the smell and started to lick her palm.

She smiled, "Good." she said before slowly lifting his head to look at the bite marks. They weren't too bad, and the bleeding had stopped and was already clotting into his fur. She sighed and let his head go before checking his legs. When she pressed on his mid section he let out a yelp of pain, and shrank away from her.

John crouched down, "It's nothing serious, right?" he asked.

She frowned. "Nothing that won't heal," she said, "I need some supplies. Do you mind driving to the zoo?"

John looked at her with an uneasy look.

She sighed, "I have what I need there, and it's not that far away."

John looked at Cas and sighed, "Okay."

"Great, help me get him in the car," he said.

They carefully got Castiel in the car with him only making pained whimpers. John quickly drove to the town zoo while watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm Danielle by the way," she said.

John wondered for a moment if he should tell her his real name, "John," he said quietly.

When they got to the zoo, they carefully took Castiel around the back and into her office.

"Lay him on the table," she said as she went to get supplies.

John put Castiel on the table.

Castiel didn't want to lie down anymore, so he stood there even though in brought him more pain.

John looked at him, "You'd feel better if you lay down," he said.

Danielle walked back in, "Can you go watch my daughter?" she asked.

John stood firmly in his place.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just worried about my daughter," she said.

John hesitated before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she called "What's his name?"

"Castiel," he said before leaving.

"Alright Castiel, let's get you patched up, " she said.

Castiel growled still not quite ready to trust her.

She crossed her arms, "Oh no you don't; you are sassing the wrong girl," she said gently patting his head, "Now stop growling before I get the mussel."

Castiel was quiet after that.

John sat outside with Katie as she rambled on about random things. He smiled at the memory of Dean at this age. He wondered how Dean was, if he was okay. Bobby did end the phone call abruptly last night, and it sounded like Dean was crying. What if Dean was hurt, or Sammy? He was broken from his worried thoughts by Castiel slowly making his way toward him.

John smiled, "Hey buddy," he said making it to his feet. "How ya' feeling?"

Castiel made a groaning sound.

"Here are some pain meds," Danielle said handing him a little orange bottle, "Give him one before breakfast and one at dinner."

John looked at the bottle. "Thank you, Danielle," he said with a smile.

She shrugged, "It's my job."

John smiled, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

She shook her head, "My husband is suppose to meet us here," she said.

John frowned, "Are you sure? I mean after everything you've done..."

She smiled, "We're fine really," she said. "Although can you answer a question for me?" she asked "How old is Castiel?"

John frowned "Six. Why?"

She frowned. "Because by the size of his body, and the condition he's in…he looks no older then three," she explained.

John nodded. "Yeah a lot of people said he doesn't look his age." He sighed, "Well I should hit the road. Thank you again," he said.

Castiel licked Katie's face, "Bye-bye doggie," she giggled.

John opened the door for Cas and helped him into the car.

~o~

Dean woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He hummed tiredly as he sat up and stretched. He slowly made him way down stairs as he rubbed his eyes.

"'Bout time you got up," Bobby said placing the bacon on the table, "Eat up," he said walking over to the fridge.

Dean went to sit at the table, but he was almost knocked to the ground by Sam. He wrapped Dean in a tight hug. "I'm sorry about what I said," he whispered.

Dean smiled and hugged his six year old brother close. "I know, I know," he said and smiled, "Now come on, there's so much food," Dean said sitting at the table.

"Dad should be here any minute," Sam said.

Dean was bouncing in his seat. "Great!" he said with a mouth full of syrupy pancakes.

"Dean, don't talk with your mouth full," Bobby said sitting down with the boys.

Dean swallowed his food and smiled, "Sorry."

Bobby chuckle, "I bet you are."

Dean looked at his glass of milk then at Sammy's. "Bobby, can I show Sam how to make chocolate milk?" he asked "Please?"

Bobby thought for a moment, "You make a mess, you're cleaning it up." he said.

"Okay," Dean said smiling and got up to get the chocolate syrup.

As he walked back over Sam frowned, "But Dean I thought you said chocolate milk comes from brown cows."

Bobby started to chuckle.

Dean grinned. "It does but there's a special way to make it all by yourself," he said. He knelt on one of the chairs. "Watch," he said squeezing some chocolate into Sam's glass.

Sam watch but nothing happened, "Dean, nothing happened."

Dean smiled, "Just close your eyes," he said. "No peeking."

Sam closed his eyes as he was told. He heard what sounded like someone hitting a glass with a spoon, but he wasn't sure.

"Okay you can look," he said.

When Sam opened his eyes the milk in his and Dean's glasses was chocolaty. Sam looked at his brother in amazement, "Wow, how'd you do that?' he asked.

Dean's grin widened. "I'll teach you later. Try it, it's really good," he said taking a sip of his own.

Bobby smiled as the boys drank their milk, and quickly ate their food. He wondered how John was able to raise two sons while he hunted down whatever killed Mary.

They all jumped when they heard barking at the door. Dean grinned and jumped out of his chair running towards the door. He opened it hoping to see his father and Castiel, but he looked down to find a small wolf pup. He didn't look like Cas; his fur was a honey brown color.

Dean frowned at the sad look in the pups eyes, and the blood on its front paw. Dean knelt down, "Are you hurt little guy?" he asked putting his hand in front of the wolf's nose.

The pup whined before sniffing Dean's hand.

When the pup licked his hand Dean carefully pulled the pup into his arms and carried him into the house. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Bobby, "Bobby, I think he's hurt," he said.

Bobby and Sam looked at the pup in Dean's arms. Bobby stood up and slowly made his way over to Dean to look at the wolf pup.

Bobby sighed, "What's with wolves being attracted to your family?" he said taking the pup from Dean.

Sam followed Bobby into the study to watch him take care of the pup.

Sam brought a chair over to the table were Bobby was looking at the wolf's paw, so he could stand on it to see. He frowned at the small animal, "Is he okay?" he asked.

Bobby looked at the small boy. "Yeah. Looks like he might of cut his paw on something," he said "Watch him for a second," he said walking away.

Sam carefully placed his hand on the pups back.

It looked at him for a second before barking, its tail wagging back and forth. It licked at Sam's hand.

Dean huffed a laugh at how small the pups bark was, "He likes you," he said to Sam.

Sam turned to see his brother standing in the doorway, "You think so?" he said.

Dean nodded smiling at his brother, but he felt something inside him aching. He frowned when Sam turned back to the pup. He couldn't help but wonder if something bad happened.

Bobby came back into the room with a bowl of water, a rag, and some bandages. He placed them down on the table and carefully grabbed the pups paw. He dipped it into the warm water and slowly washed off the blood.

He must have put too much pressure on the wound because the pup whined and nipped at the back of his hand.

Bobby gave the pup a firm look. "You really wanna bite the guy that's helping you out?" he said.

The pup flattened its ears and bowed its head in shame. He licked the back of Bobby's hand in an apology.

Bobby gave a small smile as he rapped the rag around the pup's paw so it could dry. When the fur was dry enough to wrap, Bobby grabbed the bandages.

They jumped when the front door slammed shut.

Dean smiled, "Dads back!" he said waiting for him. His heart stopped when he saw John walk in with Castiel in his arms.

John walked passed him to place Castiel down on the couch. Castiel whined as John slipped his arms out from under him. He turned around to talk to Bobby, but Dean ran into him wrapping his arms around his father.

"Are you hurt too?" Dean asked.

John sighed, "No. I'm fine."

Dean hugged a little tighter before walking over to the couch to check on Cas.

John walked over to Bobby. He looked at Sam playing with the wolf pup on the table, "Where'd the pup come from?"

Bobby sighed. "Was on my front porch whining." he said looking at John "Sam wants to keep him."

John chuckled, "Just what we need."

"This one's young, and Castiel's eaten a squirrel before," Bobby joked. "Shouldn't cost much," he said.

John nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"What happened to Castiel?" he asked.

John huffed a laugh "He was attacked by a white wolf in the middle of a motel parking lot," he said.

Bobby laughed, "Your family just attracts every wolf in the country."

"Yeah I guess your right," John said.

Sam picked the pup up and walked over to the couch placing it in front of Cas.

Dean smiled at his brother, but frowned when Castiel started to growl.

The pup wagged its tail, _"Hi Castiel." _

Castiel lifted his head and made a confused sound. Sam and Dean glance at each other.

"_Yeah, it's Gabe"_ he said stepping forward. _"I know you can't talk to me, not with Dean around, but I figured you'd want some help with the Winchester's." _

Castiel wanted to laugh at how small Gabriel was.

Gabriel barked, _"I may be small but you have to admit, I'm fucking adorable." _

Castiel barked, Gabriel always knew how to cheer him up.

"Gabriel," Sam said, "His name is Gabriel."

Dean smiled, "That's a great name," he said.

"I agree," John said kneeling next to his boys. He scratched Gabriel's head. "Small guy isn't he?" John laughed as Gabriel pawed at his hand.

"Like Sammy!" Dean said.

Castiel was glad Gabriel was able to take Dean's mind off him for now. Castiel was broken from his thought when Gabriel jumped forward biting at his ear. Castiel barked playfully trying to nip at Gabriel's small legs.

Gabriel then rubbed his muzzle against the bottom of Castiel's chin. His eyes were closed and his ears were flattened as he rested his head against Castiel's chest. _"I'm here for you now baby brother." _

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes snuggling Gabriel.

Sammy smiled, "They seem close," he said looking at Dean.

Dean nodded, "Yeah..." Dean said before standing.

John frowned at his son's sad face, "You okay Dean?"

Dean smiled weakly, "Yeah. I just need some fresh air," he said.

He walked out on the porch, his breath creating fog in front of him as the cold air blew over him. He felt like he was missing something, like something was happening right under his nose and it was hiding from him…watching him. Dean shifted on his feet as he felt eyes on him; he felt his blood run cold. He froze with fear.

In the still silence Dean heard a faint snarl from behind him.

Dean felt his heart race as he grabbed his pocket knife and flicked it open before turning around to find nothing there. He sighed before putting his knife away and rubbing his forehead. "Come on Dean" he said out loud to himself.

"Dean!" his father yelled from inside causing Dean to jump, "Come back inside I want to talk to you."

"Coming!" Dean yelled back taking one more look behind him to make sure nothing was there.


	5. the truth

I'm so sorry that I have been updating a lot I've been really busy and depressed and just haven't really done anything.

Dean just turned 19 in the chapter, and Sam is16... this is not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

~o~

Dean slowly stepped around the corner, his gun pointed down and ready to fire.

Castiel walked in front of him, low to the ground, his eye snapping back and forth waiting to attack in a minutes notice.

Dean sighed, this sucks. He always thought he'd spend his nineteenth birthday with some girl from town, not hunting a shifter. He shook his head, at least he's doing something productive. He knew Sam wasn't far away, and would hear if he were to fire at something. Their father and bobby we're work on another hunt when Sam picked up on this one.

Castiel slowly turned a corner and froze.

At the end of the hall stood a row of wolfs just like him and a dead shifter lying in front of them. Castiel whined and took a step back pumping into Dean.

Dean looked down "What is it Cas?" he said before his head snapped up at the hollow from the end of the hall. Dean heart raced "What the..."

"_Castiel" _a black wolf said stepping forward "_Dean Winchester must come with us." _

Castiel flattened his ears and snarled.

Uriel, was the name of the black wolf _"Do not act like an animal Castiel" _he narrowed his eyes _"He's coming with us"_

"_Over my dead body!" _Castiel yelled.

Dean looked around He knew that voice from somewhere.

Uriel chuckled _"As you wish"_ he said looking back at his pack and giving the signal for them to attack.

They charged forward barking and snarling.

Castiel felt fear fill him as he turned _"Dean! Run now!"_

Dean stood in shock "C-Cas?"

"I said run!" he yelled\barked at Dean.

Dean stepped back, tripping over a piece of dead wood that had fallen off the roof and hit the ground.

Castiel growled as he turned in time to catch one angel by the throat biting down hard to rip the flesh off. Castiel was tackle to the floor from his left. He was defenseless against them now unable to get to his feet.

Dean watch this all happen so fast that he almost didn't notice Castiel being force to the ground. Dean looked to his side to find the black wolf standing next to his, glaring down at him.

Dean swallowed "N-nice... dog?" he said hesitantly

Uriel snarled at him.

Dean jerked back "Guess not!" he said trying to inch away from the dog. He looked around for his gun, but couldn't find it "Shit"

Dean yelled out when Uriel jumped on top of him. He froze as he trembled with fear_ 'Help! Help!' _ he prayed

At that moment Castiel leaped free from the group of wolves that were pinning him down and biting at him. He didn't land on his feet just smacked the ground, but got up quickly and pounce Uriel, knocking him off of Dean.

Dean watched as they fought. Hearing snarling and the smacking of teeth. He knew Cas might not make it out of the fight.

"Dean!" Sam yelled down the hall, Gabriel barking at his side. Sam's eyes locked on Castiel fighting with a black shadow and lifted his fire arm "Castiel!" he shouted trying to get a clear shot.

Then Gabriel charged toward the two growling and snarling _"Uriel!"_ he yelled biting the bridge off his nose and pulling him off of Castiel who had collapsed. Gabriel threw him to the ground _"Leave" _ he snarled and they all disappeared.

Castiel whined as he slowly stood.

"What are you?"

Castiel looked up to see Dean had a gun pointed at him.

Dean stood up "Answer me! I know you can!" he shouted.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Sam shouted.

"Shut up Sam!" he said never taking his eyes off Cas "Tell me what you are!... Were you going to wait before you killed us all off?" he question.

Castiel tilted his head _"No" _ he said weakly.

"Then Tell me what you are!"

"_I..." _ Castiel cringed in pain as blood flow out of his mouth.

Gabriel whined moving closer to him.

"Dean your freaking me out!" Sam said walking closer to the dogs.

"Sam stay back!" Dean yelled.

Sam frowned "Dean Cas is badly hurt! He need to be looked at"

Dean hesitated before lowering his weapon and stepping toward Castiel.

Castiel whined stepping away front Dean, he didn't want Cas anymore. Maybe he didn't need him anymore.

Dean rolled his eyes "Cas c'mere" he said stepping closer.

Castiel made a pained bark at Dean as he made his way over to Sam where he collapsed at his feet.

Sam knelt down "Cas?" he said petting his side "Your gonna be okay" he said pulling the wolf into his arms before standing. He looked at Dean "He needs real help Dean!" he said "I think he has internal bleeding."

Dean sighed as Sam started to walk, and followed "Where are we suppose to take it Sam?"

Sam stopped dead and place Castiel down careful before turning and punching Dean in the face "You stupid son of a bitch!"

Dean rubbed his cheek and looked at Sam with anger in his eyes "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He is not an _it_ Dean, he is _family!_" he yelled " just because you can hear him talk doesn't mean he's a danger to us!" he shook his head "He's never tried to hurt us Dean, he's only tried to help us"

Dean's brow frowned "It doesn't matter Sam! What ever _it_ is, it isn't safe to be around!"

"Why?" Sam shouted.

Dean was about to give an answer when he heard that voice again.

" _I wasn't sent here to hurt you Dean" _ Castiel took a step forward _" I am an angel sent by your mother to protect you, you ungrateful brat!" _

Dean felt tears sting his eyes "Thats not true. Theres no such thing"

Castiel barked _"Then I guess you don't need me. I guess that after everything I've done for you and your family I'm just a monster!" _

Dean thought for a moment, looking at the floor unable to say anything.

Castiel whined in betrayal _"Fine! Have it your way!" _

Dean looked up just as Castiel's body fell limp.

"No!" he yelled running over and falling to his knees "No Cas, please. I didn't mean it" he cried as he let his tears fall for the first time since his mom died. He fisted his hands in the wolf's fur "You can't die" he whispered.

A moment later dean and Sam were both unconscious.

Mary cupped Dean's face and shook her head "I didn't think he would act this way if he found out" she said.

"I had no other choice. I had to talk" Castiel said "I'm sorry Mary" he said looking down.

She smiled at him "Honey it's not your fault." she said with a sighed "are you ready?"

Castiel sighed petting Gabriels head "Yes"

Gabriel barked licking his face.

Mary walked over to him and placed her hand on his head. His old body started to glow along with the one he was currently wearing. Soon he was again a small pup.

Castiel looked up at Mary and yipped.

She smiled kneeing down and picking him up "Give this to Sam when he wakes" She said holding up a letter "This will explain what you are and why he can't tell Dean... Oh and also why he can hear you talk"

Casteil nodded grabbing the paper between his teeth.

She placed him on the ground before disappearing.

Castiel looked at Gabriel before making his way over to Sam. He pushed his paw into the side of Sam's face causing the boy to groan. He waited a moment but when Sam didn't wake up Castiel sighed and jumped up onto Sam stomach.

Sam yelped and sat up causing Cas to fall into his lap.

"Shit he's gonna freak!" Gabriel said.

Sam blinked at the dog rubbing his eyes '_did he just talk' _

"He'll be fine" Castiel said through his clenched teeth.

Sam looked down at his lap to find Cas, but he was small. Sam swallowed "I must have gotten knocked out or something" he laughed to himself, trying to stay calm.

Castiel squirmed up onto his feet sticking the note up in the air "Read this"

Sam's eyes widened "Y-you talked!" he yelled.

Gabriel barked "I told you!"

Castiel shook his head "Sam read this now!"

Sam hesitantly took the note and began to read.

_Dear Sam,_

_ Sam, You will never truly know who I am, nor will you understand why I can't be there to watch over you. I have sent you this letter to explain the importance of the two wolves at your side. True they seem like any other forest animal, but inside they are angels. I have sent them to watch over your father, you, and your brother, they will let no harm come to you, and are not there to harm you. I have given you the power to hear them and speak with them because I trust that you can except this. Please do not tell anyone about them for we have already seen what your brother will do, I can only imagine what your father would do. Take care of them Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel are very good friends of mine. I will always love baby, and your brother and father too. I never wanted you to have this life, but I have only myself to blame for it _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sam looked at the two wolves in shook "You know my mother?"

Gabriel walked forward "Yeah, she's really protective of you guys"

Castiel nodded "Yes. She trust you with this secret Sam. No one else can know."

Sam nodded "I understand" he said.

The was a long moment of silence before Sam laughed "If you want to keep this a secret you better get big fast!"

Castiel look at Gabriel "Of course" he said and just like that he was bigger, about two years old now but Dean would know the difference.

Sam sighed and looked at his brother "Am I gonna have to carry his heavy ass to the car?"

Gabe laughed "I'll wake him up" he said walking over to the older boy.

"Wait!" Sam shouted "Will he remember anything that happened?"

"No, his memory of this night is completely gone" Castiel said dryly.

Sam looked at him "You're angry with him, aren't you?" he said.

Castiel sighed "For the time being"

Sam nodded before walking over to his brother "I should wake hm" he said "He worries a lot" he said kneeling down.

He took a moment to think before shaking Dean frantically "Dean! Dean wake up!"

Dean a woke with his heart pounding and fear started to set in "Sammy!' he said sitting up to fast causing himself to get dizzy. He groaned rubbing the back of his head "What happened, are you alright?"

Sam smile "Yeah I'm fine" he said "You got knocked out when that shifter tackled you"

Dean nodded "Is it dead?"

Sam nodded "I shot it down the hall, then I found you" Sam said helping Dean to his feet.

Dean smile at him "Guess we should head back now" he said clapping Sam on the shoulder.

Gabriel barked walking up next to Sam and glaring at Dean.

Dean glared back at the dog before looking past Sam at Castiel. He smiled walking over to him "Hey Cas" he said reaching a hand out to pet him.

Sam watched waiting for Castiel to back away or snap at Dean, but Castiel walked forward and licked Deans hand.

Dean grinned scratching Cas's head "Good boy" he said.

~o~

Sam waited until he was sure Dean was asleep to get up out of his bed. Gabriel watched him, his shoe were still on , and he pulled his packed duffel bag out from underneath the bed.

Sam walked towards the door slowly before turning back to look at his sleeping brother "I sorry Dean" he said before taping a note to the door and slowly turning the nob.

"_Sam? Where are you going?" _ Gabriel asked jumping down from the bed.

Sam looked down at him "Nowhere. Now go back to bed."

"_You can't lie to us Sam" _Castiel said stepping out into the street light shining in from the window _"Why are you leaving?" _

Sam sighed "I can't do this for the rest of my life. I don't want to" He whispered "I'm running away and finishing school, then I'll go to law school." he looked out the window "I just want a normal life. I want to be able to grow up and get married and have kids of my own, without all this following my around... I can't live like this.

Castiel nodded in understanding _"Okay, take Gabriel with you" _ he said _"Your family name will haunt you and any creature that hears it will come after you. Gabriel will protect you" _

Gabriel looked at Castiel _" Are you sure this is a good Idea?" _ he asked

Castiel looked at him _"It will be much safer if Sam were to leave and try and live without hunting" _Castiel looked at the ground _"Goodbye brother, Sam... I'll keep John and Dean safe"_

"Thank you Cas" Sam said kneeling down to hug the wolf.

" _of course" _ Said _"Now get going. If you want this to work you have to be a state over before Dean wakes up" _

Sam nodded quickly grabbing the rest of his things before leaving.

Castiel sighed slowly making his way to Dean's bed, sitting and waiting for morning.

~o~

When Dean woke up he looked over at Sam's empty bed "Sam?" he called out sitting up. He looked around to find Castiel sitting by the door looking up at a white paper hanging from the door.

Dean quickly ran over to the door ripping the note off to read it.

Dean dropped it and threw open the door and running to the street "SAM!" he yelled looked both ways "No, no, no. Sammy!" he repeated he heart heaving with fear and panic.

Castiel stood in the door way watch Dean, knowing that he was frightened for the safety of his brother. Castiel turned walking back into the room to grab Dean's phone off the counter. The plastic taste more present in this mouth this time then all the times before.

Dean walked back into the room slamming the door behind him. Castiel could see the tears in his eyes as he walked by him.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled.

Castiel waited til Dean in front of the bed before placing his front paws on his thighs making him sit on the bed and dropping the cell phone in his hand.

Dean looked at him and place a hand on his head "Who do I call? Sam? Dad?" he said his eyes going wide "Oh God, whats dad gonna think! I lost Sam! I was suppose to protect him, watch him!" he sobbed.

Castiel whined jumping up onto the bed and laying across Dean's lap. He's never seen Dean this torn up, not to the point of broken sobs.

After Dean calmed down he called his dad, and Castiel could tell the Dean was more disappointed in himself than John was.

~o~

Sorry for the long wait! and sorry this wasn't beta'd! Please review let me know it was worth the wait!


End file.
